1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and corresponding method that compensates a low gray scale value.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube (CRT) has been widely used as a display device. However, an active matrix LCD device is now becoming more popular. Further, the LCD device displays an image by adjusting an amount of plane light in pixel units. The plane light passes through a liquid crystal layer included in the LCD device in which liquid crystal molecules are differently aligned to display an image.
In addition, the LCD device is generally used in notebook computers and desktop computers. However, the LCD is also beginning to be used as image display devices for televisions. Thus, the LCD device used in televisions has to display images clearly.
However, when images are dark, the outline of the images displayed by the LCD device is not clear. Therefore, because the LCD device fails to display clear images, the reliability of the LCD is reduced.